memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
The Rise and Fall of Khan Noonien Singh, Volume Two
(hardcover) (paperback) | Pages = 435 (hardcover) 338 (paperback) | Year = Late 20th century | ISBN = 0743406435 (hardcover) ISBN 0743406443 (paperback) | AB = Yes | ABReadBy = Rene Auberjonois | ABPublisher = Simon and Schuster Audioworks | ABPublished = | ABRunTime = 3 hours | ABISBN = 0743520661 (cassette) ISBN 074352067X (CD) }} KHAN'S LAST STAND! Summary ;From the book jacket: :"Lightning can indeed strike twice in the same place, as THE EUGENICS WARS: The Rise and Fall of Khan Noonien Singh, Volume Two proves to be every bit as exciting, entertaining, and humorous as the first volume of this saga. The second portion of this engrossing story takes the reader from the beginnings of Khan's consolidation of his power, through the events that lead to his flight from Earth on the DY-100-class sleeper ship [[SS Botany Bay|SS ''Botany Bay]]. From beginning to end, this novel is eminently satisfying..." – Jacqueline Bundy, The Trekker Newsletter'' :"An ingenious blend of actual history and Trek mythology... Volume Two is an audacious, fast-moving conclusion to the ''Eugenics Wars duology, one-upping the considerable dramatic intensity and inventive accomplishment of the first volume, and bringing the story to a remarkably smooth, coherent conclusion... Cox's electric, fun-loving style of storytelling is the perfect medium to take the reader into the twenty-first century and beyond." – Kilian Melloy, wigglefish.com'' :"Just as much fun as its predecessor, weaving ''Trek history in and out of recent headlines, mostly through the point of view of one of history's more entertaining secret agents, Teri Garr look-alike Roberta Lincoln... Cox's obvious affection for Trek comes through as strongly as his knowledge." – Michelle Erica Green, Trek Nation'' Prologue Captain's log, stardate 7004.1 Chapter One Muroroa Atoll, Tuamoto Islands, French Polynesia, June 14, 1992 Chapter Two Palace of the Great Khan, Chandigarh, The Punjab, India, July 10, 1992 Chapter Three Aegis Fine Books, Ltd., Charing Cross Road, London, United Kingdom, November 5, 1992 Chapter Four Palace of the Great Khan, Chandigarh, India, November 6, 1992 Chapter Five Plexicorp Inc., San Francisco, California, United States, March 15, 1993 Chapter Six Palace of the Great Khan, Chandigarh, India, June 14, 1993 Chapter Seven Captain's log, stardate 7004.2 Chapter Eight Palace of the Great Khan, Chandigarh, India, June 14, 1993 Chapter Nine Isle of Arran, off the coast of Scotland, September 10, 1993 Chapter Ten Ajorra Caves, Maharashtra State, Central India, September 30, 1993 Chapter Eleven Vic's Lounge, Dunes Hotel & Casino, Las Vegas, Nevada, United States, October 1, 1993 Chapter Twelve Somewhere beneath the Mediterranean sea, February 7, 1994 Chapter Thirteen Isle of Arran, February 7, 1994 Chapter Fourteen Palace of the Great Khan, Chandigarh, India, April 21, 1994 Chapter Fifteen Fort Cochise, Southeast Arizona, United States, August 16, 1994 Chapter Sixteen Palais des Nations, United Nations, Geneva, Switzerland, August 29, 1994 Chapter Seventeen Fort Cochise, Southeast Arizona, United States, August 29, 1994 Chapter Eighteen Chrysalis Island, October 2, 1994 Chapter Nineteen Waterloo International Train Terminal, London, United Kingdom, November 14, 1994 Chapter Twenty Fort Cochise, Southeast Arizona, United States, November 14, 1994 Chapter Twenty-One Palace of the Great Khan, Chandigarh, March 17, 1995 Chapter Twenty-Two Chrysalis Island, September 5, 1995 Chapter Twenty-Three Isle of Arran, September 7, 1995 Chapter Twenty-Four Area 51, Nevada, United States, January 5, 1996 Chapter Twenty-Five Palace of the Great Khan, Chandigarh, India, January 10, 1996 Chapter Twenty-Six Hibernation Deck Alpha, DY-100 Prototype Sleeper Ship, High Earth Orbit, January 11, 1996 Chapter Twenty-Seven Area 51, Nevada, United States, January 20, 1996 Chapter Twenty-Eight Isle of Arran, February 2, 1996 Epilogue Captain's log, stardate 7004.2 Background Information BGINFO Memorable Quotes "'Tis not too late to seek a new world... to strive, to seek, to find... and not to yield." :- Last thought by Khan Noonien Singh as he goes into stasis aboard the SS Botany Bay Characters 1990s: ;Khan Noonien Singh ;Gary Seven ;Roberta Lincoln ;Dr. Walter Nichols ;Joaquin ;Jeff Carlson ;Shannon O'Donnell ;Jackson Roykirk ;Lt. Shaun Christopher ;Vasily Hunyadi ;Dr. Alberto Gomez ;Elijah Jugurtha Amin ;General Randall "Hawkeye" Morrison ;Brother Arcturus ;Chen Tiejun ;Suzette Ling ;Vishwa Patil ;Ament ;Claire Raymond ;Dr. Phoolan Dhasal ;Dr. Donald Williams ;Guinan ;Caroline Butler 2270: ;James T. Kirk ;Spock ;Leonard McCoy ;Pavel Chekov ;Montgomery Scott ;Uhura ;Lieutenant Seth Lerner : [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]] security officer ;Martha Landon ;Koloth ;Lieutenant K'rad ;Krevorr ;Lieutenant Macck ;Korax ;Masako Clarke : genetically engineered Regent of the Paragon colony References ;Paragon colony : a colony of genetically engineered Humans ;Sycorax : a Class K planet ;genetic engineering ;DY-100 ;[[SS Botany Bay|SS Botany Bay]] ;Roswell, New Mexico ;Project F ;Chrysalis Project ;Area 51 ;Groom Lake ;Plexicorp, Inc. ;Panspermic Church of First Contact ;[[IKS Gr'oth|IKS Gr'oth]] ;Morning Star ;Army of Eternal Vigilance : The personal militia of General "Hawkeye" Morrison ;Chateau Picard : A fine champagne enjoyed by Carlson ;Isis ;Jonathan Archer : someone who Kirk remembers for his disparaging remarks about the Vulcans, early in his career Rise and Fall of Khan Noonien Singh, Volume 2 Rise and Fall of Khan Noonien Singh, Volume 2